15 Cosas que no Olvidaremos de Nuestra 1 vez
by Alex.Perv
Summary: Ternura,Beso,Inexperta, Calor,Excitación, Pasión, Necesidad, Miedo, Pena, Demoliendo la Barrera, Gemidos, Lágrimas, Tentación, Pánico, Dolor, Burla y una más... RoxasxNaminé.ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER:**** KINGDOM HEARTS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**AUTORA:**** KARLA ALEJANDRA LEÓN ROA**

**WARNING: ****ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS. Y QUE CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO. SI ES USTED MENOR DE EDAD LEALO BAJO SU PROIPO RIESGO.**

Siempre habían sido amigos, se conocían desde maternal y siempre estuvieron juntos, Roxas era el niño que la protegía de todo lo malo: abejas, brabucones, burlas por su inocencia, el que siempre estaría a su lado, para la pequeña Naminé de ese entonces era algo así como su _"Príncipe Azul"._ Para Roxas Naminé era lo que le impedía hacer cosas que los adolescentes estúpidos y huecos de su edad hacían y la que se preocupaba por él: a veces le cocinaba, iba a su casa a jugar y ver cómo iba en el progreso de algunas de sus canciones, entre otras cosas. Se debían muchas cosas el uno al otro, su amistad era inquebrantable, pero pasó lo que ya se veía venir, una pijamada en la casa campestre de Naminé lo cambió todo, estaban viendo las estrellas desde el balcón de la habitación de Naminé en su casa campestre y esta no pudo evitar el admirarlo varonil y atractivo que era Roxas, ya no era un niño que tenía una seria obsesión con los T**RANSFORMERS**__y los** POWER RANGERS, **que amaba abrir la boca mientras comía para molestarla y enseñarle como iba la comida en su boca, que le aventaba agua en la cara cuando estaban en la piscina. Ya era un adolescente de 18 años, sus anteriormente enormes y tiernos ojos azules ahora eran penetrantes, profundos y adictivos; su voz socarrona terminó por ser la voz de un hombre. Desde que Naminé tenía 13 años comenzó a sentirse un poco atraída por su mejor amigo, pero prefirió no prestarle mucha atención… hasta ese momento.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Roxas mirándola a los ojos, tuvo Naminé que apartar sus ojos de la penetrante mirada de Roxas, que aunque él no se diera cuenta hacía que la sangre fuera más rápido en sus venas y que se abrieran capullos de mariposas en su estómago. "Nada…" susurró Naminé "… es sólo que… el cielo se ve hermoso hoy. Amo las casas campestres". Roxas sonrió y la abrazó, como lo solía hacer muy a menudo pero por algún motivo Naminé se resistió un poco. "Enserio Nam, tú tienes algo y no me lo quieres decir" Roxas dirigió su mirada a las sonrosadas mejillas y la mirada apartada de su compañera.

Naminé tenía algo que lo hacía sentir cosas alienígenas, tenía muy a menudo la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, de protegerla de cualquier amenaza que pudiera dañar su frágil y pequeña alma, no quería que nadie se le acercara pues él quería ser el único en su inocentona cabeza.

_**1° Ternura…**_

"Ya te he dicho que estoy bien" se movió un poco y el la soltó de su protector abrazó, Ambos se sentaron en el barandal y contemplaron el cielo durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que Naminé recargó su pequeña cabeza en el hombro de Roxas, el colocó su mano sobre la rosada mejilla y la movió un poco hacia él para hacer que lo viera a los ojos, la mirada de Naminé era diferente, era de culpa como si no quisiera que algo ocurriera y el la conocía demasiado bien como para decirlo: solo por como sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas por las incipientes lágrimas y por como sus cejas se arqueaban hacia arriba, como movía nerviosamente los ojos para no tener contacto directo con los suyos, como su rosas y besables labios estaban entreabiertos revelando los dos dientes incisivos blancos y alineados. Roxas contempló la belleza de la rubia en su hombro mientras comenzó a sentir como su mano se volvía cada vez más caliente, no, no era su mano, era la roja mejilla de Naminé.

_**2° Beso…**_

No se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos que comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente el uno al otro, los ojos de Naminé se iban cerrando un poco a cada milímetro que sus rostros se acercaban, en cambio los de Roxas solo miraban los labios rosados que pronto tocaron los suyos cerrándolos así, de repente. Al principio no hubo movimiento, sólo el contacto entre ellos hizo una estática en ambos impidiéndoles moverse. Hasta que Roxas abrió un poco los suyos y lentamente los volvió a cerrar indicando, inconscientemente, que él estaba dispuesto a continuar, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Naminé.

A diferencia de Roxas ella nunca había tenido novio ni nada que se le pareciera, ya que no se sentía preparada, en cambio Roxas había sido pareja de más de cuatro chicas en los últimos 3 años, Naminé no las culpaba es decir no había nadie en el colegio que no pensara que Roxas era muy bien parecido, la mayoría de las mujeres eran las que le proponían noviazgo a Roxas, ya que para el algunas pasaban desapercibidas. Solo una chica, Xion, fue por la que Roxas luchó y se tomó en serio ser su pareja, duraron cinco meses hasta que a ella la trasladaron a las Islas. Según la cuenta de Naminé Roxas había tenido nueve novias hasta ahorita, sin contar sus _frees_.

_**3° Inexperta…**_

Algo sacó a Naminé de sus pensamientos, los labios en acción de Roxas moviéndose rítmicamente junto con los latidos de su corazón, Naminé no sabía qué hacer así que comenzó a moverse torpemente causando que Roxas sonriera bajo el tierno beso - que acababa de tirar a la mierda su amistad de diecisiete años – Roxas acarició su mejilla y colocó algunos rubios mechones que salían de la floja trenza mal hecha detrás de su oreja.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba coherentemente, no tenían la más remota idea de lo que hacían, después de todo eran solo unos niños que fingían ser adultos, que por tener dieciocho años ya estaban un paso adelante y que lo sabían todo, pero que equivocados estaban, unos niños jugando a ser adultos, demasiado infantil como para querer decirlo.

Naminé comenzó a familiarizarse con aquella situación, sus labios menos temblorosos y con más seguridad se movían armónicamente con los de Roxas. Pero por algún motivo los besos dolían; los labios de Roxas eran inocuos y más bien era un excelente besador, lo que destrozaba a Naminé era más bien la culpa de lo que estaba haciendo; poco a poco recuperaba la cordura cuando algo húmedo tocó su labio inferior, la lengua de Roxas, pidiéndole que abriera su boca para dejar entrar la húmeda lengua. Naminé obedeció al pedido de su ex-mejor amigo abriendo sólo un poco su boca, pero con eso bastó y la húmeda lengua comenzó a explorar territorio extranjero, cada vello de Naminé se levantó como consecuencia de su piel erizada, Naminé gimió en el beso haciendo que los dos se perdieran aún más.

_**4° Calor…**_

Naminé movía su lengua junto con la de Roxas para entrar a la de él y ganar aquella batalla, Roxas no se lo permitió y se movió más seductoramente, ganando así la batalla con la inexperta Naminé. Las intenciones de Roxas no pasaban de besos muy profundos, pues aún le quedaba la cantidad mínima de cordura, pero en cuanto la pequeña y fría mano de Naminé se dirigió a su pecho a través de la camisa de su pijama, Roxas sintió un fuerte incendió dentro de él, dejándole así quemaduras de tercer grado a su prudencia.

_**5° Excitación…**_

Naminé no tenía idea de lo que hacía estaba muy ocupada perdida en los profundos besos que Roxas le daba, cuando su viril mano comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su pálido hombro donde descansaba la floja trenza que hizo a un lado y el tirante del camisón blanco con rayas rosa pastel lo bajó un poco. Naminé tocó el abdomen de Roxas a través de la blanca con gris (algo así como su pijama en el videojuego) camisa sintiendo cada uno de sus pequeños y nacientes _"cuadritos_".Naminé abrazó el cuello de Roxas (como había visto en varias películas románticas) para hacer que la lengua de él explorara cada recodo du su húmeda boca. Una de las vagas y maestras manos de Roxas se postró en uno de los níveos muslos de su compañera causándole cosquillitas.

_**6° Pasión…**_

El beso era profundo y embriagador, logrando así que un poco de saliva escurriera de la apasionada unión de sus labios, al momento de separarse - ya que Roxas planeaba cambiar sus dulces y ahora hinchados labios por su tentador cuello – un hilo de saliva los unió y ambos sonrieron ante el momento mientras Roxas besaba su mejilla y descendía cada segundo que pasaba, Naminé limpió un poco el líquido transparente que escurrió por su boca, ambos se recargaron en la pared cerca de la puerta de cristal, Naminé teniendo contacto con la fría barrera entre ella y su habitación, los formados brazos de Roxas (obvio que nunca tan formados como los de mi Riku y Hayner) a cada lado de la pequeña cabeza de Naminé recargándose mientras besaba su cuello. Naminé ahogaba por vergüenza algunos gemidos ya que a Roxas no le fue muy difícil encontrar el punto sensible del cuello de Naminé.

_**7° Necesidad…**_

Querían hundirse uno en el otro, Naminé se agarraba fuertemente del pilar de piedra de su balcón arqueándose un poco. Roxas hizo a un lado ambos tirantes del fino camisón revelando los albos hombros mientras besaba el izquierdo y el otro lo protegía del frío con su mano sintiendo los erizados vellos de la piel de Naminé, se dirigió ahora a su clavícula la cual le dio pequeños y rápidos besos, una mano de Roxas seguía recargada mientras la otra fue lentamente a los muslos de Naminé y fue subiendo un poco, pasó por encima de las braguitas, pero creyó que iba a ser un movimiento muy precipitado así que continuó subiendo hasta sintió el comienzo del delgado corpiño, Naminé con una de sus manos hizo que la cara de Roxas subiera hasta la de ella para poder besarlo y que se concentrara más en sus labios que en sus pechos. Roxas se separó de la pared del balcón y comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados hasta que chocaron contra la cama, cayendo ambos en ella, Roxas sobre Naminé y esta se echó un gritico un poco alto al sentir la erección de Roxas contra su vientre. "Lo siento…" susurró Roxas terriblemente apenado por el acontecimiento ocurrido y pudiendo ver la mirada de cierto…

_**8° Miedo…**_

Ciertamente la habitación era hermosa, blanca en su mayoría y con una que otra cosa azul cielo, la cama era blanca con almohadas - muchas para ser honesto - azul cielo y moradas pastel y blancas con estampados muy femeninos, la cama era cubierta en parte por un velo azul cielo y las sábanas y edredón eran blancos. Tenía un armario grande y un tocador del color predominante en la habitación, un librero con algunos libros y en su mayoría peluches tiernos y esponjosos y un estante de pared con varios de cuadernos de sus asombrosos dibujos y fotografías de ella con varios de sus amigos, el incluido, y varias pinturas que ella había hecho.

Uno de los pies de Roxas se quedó, de alguna manera desconocida, atorado en el velo, y a la hora de intentar zafarlo el velo cubrió completamente la cama aislándolos a ambos de la habitación. "Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera a mi habitación" dijo nerviosamente Roxas apenado por el acontecimiento inesperado, a que marica se le ocurría excitarse besando a su mejor amiga. Antes de que comenzara a levantarse bien o a mínimo bajarse de encima de Naminé esta tomó su mano. "No… n-no-no te… vayas…" Naminé susurró mirando a todas partes con sus mejillas bañadas en un carmín. Roxas sonrió dulcemente y se agachó a besar sus labios, las manos de Naminé se colocaron nerviosamente en su nuca jugando con algunos de los rubios mechones de Roxas. La mano de Roxas volvió a descender hasta sus muslos y fue subiendo lenta y precavidamente el blanco con franjas rosas y un tierno cerdito en la parte inferior izquierda de este camisón. Revelando unas braguitas blancas con punticos de colores pasteles y un corpiño que hacía juego con este. Naminé se sonrojó y decidió no quedarse atrás y comenzó a alzar la camisa revelando sus crecientes músculos y abdomen. Naminé pasó sus delicadas manos sobre él causándoles a Roxas pequeños escalofríos al sentir sus largas uñas, Roxas para darle una ayudita se la termino de quitar él, la sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo y las manos de Roxas recorrieron sus curvas y este volvió a besar su cuello y cuando ella arqueó su espalda un poco el no desaprovechó la oportunidad y desabrochó el corpiño y lo jaló delicadamente revelando así sus pechos pero no los pudo apreciar muy bien pues ella condujo su brazo izquierdo a sus pechos para evitar que él los viera.

_**9° Pena…**_

Roxas se sentó cuidadosamente y no totalmente para aplastarla, para poder verla. Naminé removió lentamente su brazo. "Creo que… me gustas Roxas, no sé, siempre me he sentido fuertemente atraída por ti" susurró Naminé llegando a un rojo a un más oscuro que el escarlata. "Genial, así que no fui el único…" Naminé sonrió y una lágrima fugaz cayó por su ojo de felicidad. "… ¿Alguna vez te mencioné la hermosa que eres?" susurró Roxas en su oído dándole unos escalofríos. "Sólo en el baile de graduación del bachillerato, cuando fui con Riku porque tu habías invitado a Xion" puso una cara larga al recordar a la morena de cabello corto y ojos violetas que se veía radiante esa noche. "Si pero de todas formas terminamos bailando juntos toda la noche, porque recuerdo a Riku que le pedí que me dejara bailar una canción contigo y ellos ya no se querían separar" sonrió a aquel recuerdo. "Claro, si es que a lo que yo hago se le puede dar el término de bailar" rieron ambos al comentario de Naminé. "Bueno pues te lo vuelvo a decir: Eres hermosa" se sonrojaron (más) ambos.

_**10° Demoliendo la Barrera…**_

Roxas besó su roja mejilla de Naminé y descendió hasta su cuello lamiéndolo dejando un húmedo camino hasta el destino final: su pecho izquierdo. Cuando llegó al rosadito botón lo introdujo en su boca causándole a Naminé un respingo. Comenzó a darle un "_buen trato_" a su pecho izquierdo mientras el otro era masajeado por su mano izquierda, Roxas sonrió al ver que los pechos de Naminé cabían a la perfección en sus manos. Naminé gemía dulcemente ante el trato, una vez ya había terminado con uno cambiaba de lugares ahora besaba y lamía su pecho derecho. Naminé se aferraba al edredón distendiéndolo un poco. Con su mano libre descendió tocando sus curvas laterales hasta que sintió la tela de sus bragas y entró en ellas.

"Esto es más incómodo de lo que pensaba" Naminé susurró y Roxas rió. "Que mamona eres" Roxas dijo mientras le dio un rápido beso en sus labios. Los dedos comenzaron a explorar cuidadosamente el territorio sagrado de Naminé. La pasión desbordaba la habitación y por un segundo Naminé se preocupó de que los demás inquilinos de la casa se dieran cuenta, pero no debían estar despiertos a la una de la madrugada, además no era como que ellos fueran vírgenes también.

_**11° Gemidos...**_

Naminé mordía su labio inferior para no gemir (ella juraba que lo iba a lograr) mucho. Pero era imposible no hacerlo ante el tratado que recibía. Los dedos de Roxas jugaban con su clítoris, abrió los ojos para ver a Naminé y no pudo evitar el excitarse aún más, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas bañadas en un rojo oscuro, su boca abierta tomando bocanadas de aire y los rubios cabellos de su frente adheridos a su frente. Roxas sonrió con ternura ante la expresión de su compañera. "Roxas… Dios…" Naminé gemía haciendo que el ego de Roxas subiera hasta el Olimpo. De repente uno de los dedos de Roxas entró en su cérvix haciéndola casi gritar de placer. Roxas besó sus labios para que no fuera tan ruidosa. Un calor abrasador llegó a Naminé, Naminé creyó saber a qué se debía y prefirió avisar asustada. "¡Roxas-creo que voy a!" Pero el tiempo no fue suficiente y "_llegó"_ en la mano de Roxas haciéndolo sonreír.

_**11° Lágrimas…**_

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Naminé despavoridamente, no sabía que tenía más si miedo o vergüenza. "Tranquila ok, es normal" Roxas susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba. Roxas sacó su mano de la ropa interior de Naminé. Llevó la bañada mano a sus labios y le dio una pequeña lamida deleitándose con el sabor de Naminé. "Yummi" Roxas susurró en su oído y Naminé se rió bajito, ni en esos momentos dejaba de ser un tonto. Roxas besó sus labios, su cuello, su clavícula, el valle de sus pechos, su ombligo y besó la empapada prenda mientras comenzó a bajarla lentamente.

_**12° Tentación…**_

Naminé no creía que era enserio, pero cuando por fin Naminé había quedado completamente desnuda besó la zona. Como reflejo Naminé apretó y cerró las piernas dándole un muy buen golpe a Roxas. "Lo-lo siento" Naminé se medio sentó para ver si se encontraba bien. Roxas sonrió un poco en ademán de "Me dolió pero no importa". Naminé abrió sus piernas lentamente, nerviosa. Roxas besó su cavidad. Naminé cogió velozmente una de las almohadas en intentó cubrir su cara de pura pena, pero antes de que llegara a su rostro Roxas tomó la almohada y la hizo a un lado, quería escucharla gemir (o gritar) su nombre de puro placer. Comenzó con su clítoris y Naminé comenzó a gemir bruscamente, pero cuando la lengua de Roxas entró en su cérvix, Naminé no pudo retenerse y sintió perder la cabeza. Aquel clímax llegó antes que el primero, llegando en la cara de Roxas. "Hay no…" Naminé pensó en voz alta al ver a Roxas quien se lamió los labios. Subió a besar sus labios compartiendo con Naminé el saldado sabor de si misma. Pero ya no había momento para palabras tontas e infantiles ya que habían llegado al momento final.

_**12° Pánico…**_

Naminé sintió terror al ver el tamaño de la erección de Roxas que por lo manos pedía estar dentro de ella. "¿Quieres dejarlo así?" Roxas dijo, no importaba que él no saliera satisfecho, no quería lastimarla. "Sé que va a doler, pero si no quisiera que continuaras, no crees que ya hubieras en tu habitación, lo más seguro es que dormido." Naminé dijo segura de lo que quería. "¿Cero arrepentimientos?" Roxas dijo al parecer más nervioso que ella y Naminé sólo asintió con la cabeza. Roxas comenzó a bajarse los pantalones de su pijama dejándolo en bóxers de **LOS SIMPSON** y Naminé sonrió, era de esperarse. Naminé tomó parte de sus bóxers y empezó a bajarlas Roxas terminando lo que ella inició. _«__Mierda, no traigo condones__» _Roxas pensó nervioso si corría el riesgo o no. "Nam… Preservativo" Roxas sonrió torpemente. Naminé vio el calendario y agradeció el momento, los dioses querían que esto pasara. "Días infértiles" sonrió y Roxas sintió un alivió. Roxas se colocó con cuidado y comenzó a entrar lentamente.

_**13° Dolor…**_

Naminé dejó caer libremente las lágrimas cuando sintió como el miembro de Roxas rompía la tela que la declaraba oficialmente virgen, no es que no lo hubiera hecho con cuidado, mejor dicho puso todo el cuidado que pudo. Pero eso aunque se esmere mucho el hombre igual duele como los mil carajos. Un poco de sangre baño en miembro de Roxas y este estuvo punto de salir de ella pero Naminé lo abrazó "No" sollozó y Roxas casi se vuela la cabeza al ver su cara. _«Pendejo como se te ocurre haber comenzado a hacer esto» _pensó mientras la culpabilidad lo abrazaba. El tiempo pasó y Naminé se acostumbró a la estancia en ella. "Creo que ya estoy" susurró y Roxas le dijo que si estaba segura y ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Roxas comenzó a moverse lentamente en ella excitándolos a ambos. Por supuesto que Roxas quería más pero lo último que quería era lastimarla. Se movía asustado ya que–hey Naminé no era la única virgen ahí. Naminé gemía levemente su nombre y clavaba sus largas uñas sacándole en más de un ocasión un poco de sangre pero a él no le importaba mucho. "Roxas… por favor…" Roxas estaba a punto de salir de ella ya que creía que le iba a pedir que parara, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó "… Más" electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Roxas y sonrió. "Sabes no eres la única virgen aquí, así que no te pongas muy exigente. Las apariencias habían jugado con ella, ya que consideraba que la había perdido hace mucho.

Comenzaron a moverse más rápido mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y exclamaciones de placer. Entre más alto y más rápido gimiera Naminé su nombre más rápido y más profundo llegaba. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que ambos llegaran justos al clímax cayendo Roxas sobre Naminé fatigado. "Ahora me puedo dar el lujo de decir…" Roxas tomó una bocanada de aire "…que te amo". Naminé sonrió, cuantos años había esperado para escucharlo decir eso. Roxas termino de destender la cama con las pocas energías que le quedaban y entró en ella junto con Naminé a la cual besó y en el tierno y fatigado beso se quedó dormida. Roxas la acomodó y cubrió de su desnudez con una sábana blanca y durmió abrazándola.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**14° Burla…**_

Cuando abrieron los ojos Roxas un poco antes que Naminé y vieron el reloj de manecillas "11:17 am". Oh mierda ambos se levantaron rápido, aunque a Naminé le doliera y prefiriera quedarse en cama, se vistieron, Roxas corrió a su habitación y se puso un poco de su colonia al igual que Naminé. Y bajaron Naminé antes que Roxas, causando que lo vieran raro los inquilinos que se encontraban ya desayunando y bañados en la mesa. "Buenos días" dijo Naminé mientras se tallaba el ojo en señal de que se acababa de levantar y Roxas solo hizo la señal de _"paz"._

"Saben ayer escuché algo muy raro en la noche…" comenzó a decir Sora causando que todos le prestaran atención. "… y me dio un poco de miedo. Era algo así como un _"¡ah Roxas no pares, más, más, más, o si ahí si-si SI!" _y como gemidos descendiendo de un hombre y una mujer, ¿qué miedo verdad? Creen que el lugar esté embrujado". Todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír mientras Naminé se sonrojaba y servía leche, Roxas hizo algo más productivo, golpeó con le cincuenta por ciento de sus fuerzas la cabeza del tarado de su primo. "Mejor se callan partida de hijueputas, no es como que ustedes sean vírgenes todavía" mijo mirando a todos en la mesa mientras Sora se sobaba su cabeza. "Joder, y aún lo admite" Hayner se burló aún más. Vaya que iban a ser unas vacaciones.

_La última cosa pero nunca la menos importante que ambos sentimos en nuestra primera vez:_

_**15° Amada (o)…**_

**Jajajajaja como lo vieron. Sora nunca cambia. Hace poco fui a ver la película de "miedo al amanecer" y me enamoré de una parte en la que un tipo hizo lo mismo que Sora. Así que inspirada en eso hice este fic. Tengan piedad es el primer **_**lemon**_** que publico. Cualquier tipo de comentario es bueno, hasta si es para apedrearme. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS ALEJANDRA AMA LOS REVIEWS!!**


End file.
